Bionicle and Rwby Toa and heroes (generation 1)
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: As the evil Salem begins her plan of conquering Remnant. the nigh omnipotence being Arceus believes that Ruby and her friends won't be enough to stop her. Senting some of the greatest heroes of all time to help them and is the Toa mata. I need co-writer for this.


**Bionicle and Rwby: the Toa and heroes**

 **Chapter 1 two world will collide**

 _ **In time before time on the mysterious island of Mata Nui. Six canisters wash ashore on a golden beach and new and powerful legends were born. Tahu courageous Toa of Fire, Gali noble Toa of water, Onua wise Toa of Earth, Lewa agile Toa of Air, Kopaka powerful Toa of Ice, team with Pohatu mighty Toa of Stone. They battle the darkness of evil Makuta and the terrible menace he unleashed that threaten the Toa and the World. Now after defeated Makuta the six heroes were mysterious disappeared and found themselves in world filled with darkness where another dark master will soon take this defenders of this world by storm.**_

 _ **Does the Toa finally met their match or will saved this world from total destruction. One can only hope if the Toa will ever survived this world which so divide and yet not far from hope. Let us see my friends.**_ **( mysterious narrator from ghost studio) the same narrator who narrative the Bionicle story in that trailer in 2008 I was trying to match wonderful and almost godly voice of his. Now back to the story the Toa Mata was teleported to Remnants by the nigh omnipotent being that serves God his name is Arceus.**

 **Due for the fact that he believes that Ruby and her team as well as their friends and allies won't be enough to stopped Salem. So after he gain permission from God himself he teleported them to Remnants and left a message in the Six Toa's brains to find Ruby rose and save Remnants of a coming storm. Anyways let started by saying thank you to my friends, readers and writers as well as my co-writers for helping me.**

 **Now the voice actors and actresses for the Toa are the same from Bionicle the Mask of Light. Also, the Toa Mata and soon to be Toa Nuva appearances is based off an expert artist's art work. the Toa and the Toa Nuva in deviantart see one of his art work of Pohatu and later Pohatu Nuva and the other Toa Mata/Toa Nuva. This artist's name is RyouKazehara he one of the most skillfully and creative artist I ever saw believe me he is.**

 **Ok let get started about… now.**

 _Protect the girl name Ruby Rose and this world. find her and stop the coming storm._ Those words was drill in to Tahu's mind. As, he felt grass on his back he slowly open his eyes and slowly raise up he put one hand on his head because his head is killing him. Then he saw the other Toa but he was shocked to see the other appearances more cybernetic and somewhat organic. They weren't the only ones Tahu himself was to different then before.

 **( see the art form of the Toa Mata and later their evolved form as Toa Nuva in RyouKazehara in )** "what has happen to us and where are we." Tahu said to himself. Then other Toa awoke, like Tahu they cover there head only to met with similar results Gali was the first to rise and see Tahu different she narrowed her eyes and was shocked "brother what has happen to you. Your different. " " so have you sister, I don't not know what happen but I know that we are not the on Mata Nui anymore. " then Pohatu was the first to react before Gali did "WHAT, what do mean brother" he look at Tahu, then Gali and the other Toa. Onua was shaking his head and look at the Toa in a fright following Lewa, Kopaka was the only one who was not frighten by their new appearance.

Nevertheless he was taken by surprise by the Toa's appearances. "what happen to us Tahu. " said Kopaka. Tahu admit he does know what happen to them or where they at but this much he does know is that they need to find a way to get back home and find out what happen to them and where they at. "I don't know what happen to us.

all I could remember is that we were victorious Over Makuta and then a light hit me next thing I know I heard a voice saying protect the girl name Ruby Rose and this world. And it also said find this girl and stop a coming storm." "I heard it too" said Gali "as did I" Pohatu "I think we all did" said Kopaka. "might be the great spirit himself" said Lewa. "What ever it is who told us too protect the girl and this world.

I think we should all understand that we are on another world and we are here for a reason. And that reason is that they maybe I there's something we should be doing." Onua explains "like what exactly." Gali said. "like finding this Ruby Rose and figuring out what world we are on, the sooner we figure that out the better we get back to our world."

Tahu said "but also there something else the voice told us, about a coming storm." Said Kopaka " is it the Makuta we already taken care of him." Said Gali, Kopaka shake his head "I don't think this is Makuta work something much powerful and dangerous is out there. That probably the reason we were sent here." Tahu was think about something more powerful than Makuta is out there that would consider to be impossible. "well whatever it is we need to start to moving now the sooner we know we up against the better Lewa scout ahead. We could find civilization, a village of so."

Said Tahu "ok, brother I sweep fly" and that Lewa jump and hop on tree to tree Tahu gesture to the other Toa to move and followed Lewa.

 _ **Meanwhile at Ozpin office location: Beacon Academy**_

Professor Ozpin the youngest man to ever be a headmaster for one of the top Academies in Remnants is sipping on hot chocolate in desk. that where he saw the footage from north of forever falls a light flashes and humanoids machine like beings appear out of nowhere. he zoom in a closer look they were also somewhat organic. Ozpin then push a button summoning his assistant and co-headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde woman walk from the elevator and up to the headmaster's desk "yes sir, what do you need." Ozpin sip from his hot chocolate mug.

" I need you to send team Rwby and team Jpnr to north of the forever falls Immediately. To retrieved those mechanical like beings." he turn the hologram screen to the confused assistant and to her surprised it what the professor said is true. " professor what are those things, are they new Atlas Androids or something they look also organic why would you want to retrieved them." " I never seen these type of machine like these before ever I don't think James would ever created and send them there and also if he did he'll might have send them to test drive them of wiping out grimm.

however the camera and the audio that have pick up their voices and I seen there movements they act as if they are living creatures." Goodwitch was confused " why is that?" "because The red one seem to be their leader have called them brothers and sister and their heading toward here." Then we might considering them threat. "said Glynda " No, they aren't because I heard them saying something about finding Ruby Rose and stop a coming storm" Glynda was shocked about what she just heard why these machines like being were looking for Miss Rose and what is the coming storm.

"sir are you sure you want to sent team Rwby and team Jpnr there why is these mechanical being want." "unfortunately we have no choice. if we alert James he'll sent in soldiers and experiment on them we may never know if their intentions are good or not. Plus them seem to only want to meet miss Rose and stop a coming storm which might Salem herself." Glynda sigh in defeat "I'll notified as and brief them of their mission."

" oh and Glynda. please just said that they will find just Atlas equipment with prototype of state of the art Androids and to them to me at once." Ruby Rose a 15 year old girl who was personally enrolled to Beacon Academy by none other than professor Opzin is currently reading her favorite comic while hearing the song. _"this is the day we been waiting for."_ In the dorm with her teammates, Blake belladonna who is reading her novel " _ **ninja of love**_ ", her partner Wiess snhnee is currently study for class next week about dust, finally her older half sister Yang Xiao Long is looking herself in the mirror. Then a knock of the door was heard. Yang was the first one to answer as she open the door it was a face that the girls were all too familiar with the goofy face of their friend Jaune Arc the leader of team JPNR much to Wiess annoyance the idiot was nonstop flirting with her.

"Hey there guys we just got a called from miss Goodwitch. that we and you guys are assigned with a mission just north of forever falls she said something about retrieving Atlas equipment and state of The art Androids In the north of forever falls". This caught the attention of both Blake and Wiess who considering that this sound odd "what do you mean Atlas equipment and Android, why there's Atlas technology doing in forever falls anyway?" this got Jaune to shrugged "possibly the military most of left them there I guessed" "but why would the military abandoned all of that state of the art technology." "beat me but professor Goodwitch want us to leave immediately then a voice came from the hall they know as Nora "come on great leader we got Grimm legs to break." Jaune then turn to the girls "well time to go" as the leader of team JPNR.

left the room Yang went to the Ruby and nudge her to get her attention. "uh what" "Ruby come on we got a mission." "what do mean" Blake was the one who spoke to her "Jaune just came in to told us that we got a mission to north of forever falls to retrieved Atlas equipment and advance Androids." this cause the leader to gasp " uh my god that awesome we should see if we get to see the weapons." "you dunce it probably top secret experiments weaponry that shouldn't be there."

"Anyways rubies we got to go" so team RWBY gather their weapons and their dust ammos and ran to the bulkhead deck where team JPNR was waiting at.

 **Meanwhile at forever falls**

The Toa were wandering to the forest while Lewa follows to tree to tree. Then a noise were heard from the bushes following series growls the Toa then ready themselves. that where the beast so themselves a pack of wolf like beasts as they being leaded by a even larger wolf all have pitch black fur with glowing red eyes, bone spine sticking out of its spine. And most disturbing is their skull masks. " what are these, I never seen such Rahi before, do think its Makuta work " Pohatu said.

before as the black wolf beasts approach them with such hated on their eyes. Just when the alpha wolf was about to pounce at Tahu a green blur tackle the beast and jump at the trees. this prompt the other wolves to attack **( blow me away)** that Lewa jump in Front of the Toa and use his kanobi mask of levitation and spin "tornado" as a large tornado sweep though majority of the pack. As they get caught in the tornado. This However, also alert more dark creatures in the area 30 black ash bears, three two headed snakes who heads are on both ends of their body and a giant scorpion like creature with a golden stinger.

Surrounded our heroes the beasts like ash bears lung at them. Pohatu use kanobi mask of speed and rush at the leading ash bear with lightning speed and use his feet addition. With a fast and strong kick he sent the wolf to the tree knocking it out. Then Tahu unleashed a steam of fire. At the bears and created an circle of fire trapping the beasts.

However, also cause the forest to caught on fire. " Tahu please be careful we can't harm these creature they maybe in Makuta's control and you need you to not burn forest down I'll tried to tame the fire with a little bit of rain." said Gali as the Toa of water concentrate her element power and raise her hooks to summon clouds in the sky then drops of rain was rainy down and put out the Fire. **(End of music)**

 **Back the bulkhead, just close proximity of the Toa location**

The teams were informed by the pilot that there near the locations. Just then a rainstorm suddenly pouring over. That strange, today wasn't supposed have rainstorms then Weiss look and saw fire and also see mechanical creatures "look what are those" said Weiss as she pointed to a glimpses of seem to be a group of colorful Androids. Both team saw it and we're awes and shocked to them "hey pilot we find something." Said Ruby the saw the robotics beings and was shocked like The rest of the teams 'what are those things' the pilot thought "what the hell are those things" said the pilot "their probably the Androids that the professor mentioned."

Said Pyrrha "seen to be holding their own." Said Ren this excites Ruby to even more "so what are we waiting for let's stick to them gang, hey pilot land us near that fire" the pilot was looking at her as if she insane he half laugh sarcastically "well if you say so miss."

 **Back to the Toa battle with the Grimm**

Kopaka calmly walk casually to three wolves like creatures. as they about to tackle him he rise his sword and fire a blast of ice instantly freezing them." Justice best Served with cold" Onua meanwhile was wrestling with the ash bear creature he use his mask of strength to match it's strength as they lock hands trying to push one of the other with a large stomp he use Earth elemental power to created a quicksand beneath the beast's feet and quickly sink to it's shoulders. Tahu uses his fire attacks by shoot pillar of flames at the scorpion like Rahi however it didn't affect the creature at all. Then all the six heroes saw a flying object landed right in front of where Tahu is battling the creature this got the attention of the black Rahi but what surprised the Toa was eight looking organics arms with unique weapons.

 _ **Back to team RWBY and JPNR.**_

"Ok let sticks to the them gang" said Ruby and they spring into action. The pink hair girl Nora use her hammer to hit on top of the Deathstalker which anger the creature the red Android look at her at surprised. Then at the White Android Weiss uses her glyphs to caught the stinger of the beast it's legs and pinchers. This surprised the mechanical being who return the favor of freezing the creature of darkness. Weiss look at the white android who "thanks but I got that one handle" Weiss then question the bot by the look of it it's was machine like and it was organic components of it lower torso, arms and legs "who what are you" "I was just going to say the same thing."

Ruby and Yang were engaged in combat with Ursas. The half sisters were able to take down at least eight of them when a Ursa major came to the picture. They about engaged it when the red android with the fire sword as it use to unleashed a pillar of flames from the sword at the Grimm. it burn it enough to make it collapse and ran away in fright. Then an idea came to the red machine head "Gali and Lewa combine your powers to make a storm." said the red robot as the blue and green robot Gali and Lewa combine their elemental powers through their weapons and blue and green lightning emitted from their axes and hooks.

Then both parties saw and look to the sky a large thunder storm was created. blue and green lightning pour out of the clouds along with rain soon the Grimm left as Nora was busy constantly hammering the beast an Ursa skull. When the storm came and the Grimm left. "aww I want to break some legs." The two teams quickly met up with the six androids.

The blue one Gali was the first to speak " Thank warriors we are at your debt." Blake then answered " who are guys you don't act a couple of machines" " yeah and of come you were able that storm" said Weiss the Android look at each other "you are mistaken we aren't machines." "then what are you guys" said Lie Ren "we are the Toa" said the black bot then the Brown bot asked a question " are we in Mata Nui you know the island." The eight teens look at each other then one of them the youngest one spoke "no we aren't are some kind of new state of the art androids from Atlas." Then, again the androids look at one of the others the leader the red bot stepped toward "what is Atlas and what are you guys talking us being machines."

Everyone was shocked "waited you me that your not from Atlas". The white being then answer everyone question "so it is true we are actually on another world." This again shocked the teams Nora rushed to the bots into A rush that rivals that of wears of the mask of speed. Were you guys aliens, where did you came from, why you guys look like machines, who made you where do have powers?" "Nora please must give them some space."

The red one then spoke. "maybe some introduction is needed. My names is Tahu, leader of Toa team Toa of Fire," then the blue one Gali then came up to the group I'm Gali, Toa of water," the green one also known as Lewa also came to the grip "greeting young warriors I'm Lewa Toa of air, I'm very stead fast on branches" the white individual crosses his arms "names Kopaka, Toa of ice," the Brown person walk toward the group with enigmatic I'm Pohatu, mighty Toa of stone. And last but not least the black bot himself "and I'm Onua Toa of earth.

 **Ok that it next chapter is about team Rwby and team JPNR introducing themselves. And then they took the Toa Mata to Beacon where Ozpin full them in the world Remnant and what he truly is and honestly tell them about Salem spit them up into three group Tahu, Onua, Pohatu into a team then make another team consistent of Kopaka, Gali, and Lewa. Then the real fun begins also I asked again to you the people to my co-writer with that being said I'll see guys later in my other stories. God bless and speed to all of you.**


End file.
